The Time Travelers
by SnapeHeir
Summary: He just wanted to have a glance into his parents live. To be albe to see what they were like with his own eyes. To see the love they felt for him for himself. And as always he managed to involve his friends with his doings. Story abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TIME TRAVELERS**

Idiots! She was surrounded by idiots! Yes, those idiots may have been her best friends, but it didn't change the fact that they were idiots! She should have realized that something was going on, something very WRONG, why ever else would have Ron, of all people, being perusing the library at Grimmauld Place.

Harry had taken up residency at the old Order of the Phoenix headquarters shortly after his defeat of Voldemort. He wouldn't be staying for too long in there, only until his parents' house at Godric's Hollow was habitable once again. So it happened that Ron and Hermione visited him daily. He had offered them rooms to stay with him, but both of them felt the should spend time with their respective families as well as with him.

_Voldemort must be about to return from the dead again, _thought Hermione as she left the kitchen in the pursuit of one of the Black Library hundreds of books and found none other than Ronald Weasley reading on of said books. Though not only reading, he was actually so engrossed in his reading that he didn't even realized Hermione walking into the same room. Not wanting to let him know she had caught him, she simply retreated back out.

She should have confronted him! The only reason for Ronald Billius Weasley to read was to wreak havoc. _Honestly, those two_,_ a mirror to look into the past. _Apparently, her brilliant read headed friend had found a receipt for a long forgotten potion that when poured over a regular hand mirror it would allow the holder to look to whatever had happened in the past in the exactly same place where the person stood at the moment. Now, not only had Ron found the damned receipt, he had shown it to Harry, giving hopes that he could see his parents at least through the stupid thing. Worse of all, they hadn't told her a thing. They went on their own and brewed the potion. _HA_.

_That's a good one._ As if they could have brewed such a complex thing on their own. Long story short, Hermione entered the wrong room at the wrong time. Her genus friends had been brewing the potion in what had been the nursery where baby Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort for the very first time at Godric's Hollow. Well that had not gone well. At the precise moment when Hermione entered the room, Harry added the phoenix ashes to the translucent concoction. There was a huge explosion, a loud bang! and a white light filled the whole room.

Next thing they knew, they were laying on their backs on soft grass, summer light warming their faces.

"Bloody Hell" Exclaimed Ron from somewhere to her left.

"Shit" Said Harry from farther away from Ron "What happened?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know" Said Hermione while attempting to sit up. Not a very good idea, for the next second she was puking her lunch on the soft grass. "Gross" With a flick of her wand she added "Evanesco"

She looked up at the boys , who had managed to stand up without vomiting their meals though they were very pale, and frown at them. 'What the hell do you think you were doing?" She asked them almost shouting.

Both boys looked at each other guiltily and then down to their shoe laces, but did not answer her question.

"Well?" she demanded rising from the ground, everything around her spung and she had to get a hold of Ron's shirt to stop from falling down.

"Ah…" Said Ron while holding her arms to steady her "Harry and I…"

"Hey!" demanded Harry walking up to them "It was your idea, you were the one to find the book"

"Yeah? And who was the one interested in the potion, I only did this for you" Replied Ron letting go of Hermione so that he could lean over Harry's slightly shorter frame.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Hermione while taking slow, deep breath to calm her sick stomach.

There was silence while Harry and Ron looked at each other silently waiting for the other to explain what they knew would make their friend mad. Harry ever the hero spoke up first.

"Two weeks ago Ron came by this receipt in a book at the Black Family library" Said Harry shifting his weight from foot to foot not looking at her in the eye " Long story short, there is this potion that when correctly brewed and poured over a hand mirror it would allow the holder to look into the past"

"I thought…"

"You thought you'd give it a try and see if you could get to watch your parents when they lived at Godric's Hollow" Hermione finished his sentence for him, she still felt very dizzy, but that didn't stop the anger forming inside of her. "And you had to go and try a potion that you had never tried to brew before with no help what so ever…"

"Hey! I was helping" Intervened Ron, though he felt silent at her thunderous look.

"You don't count, because you hate potions and you don't have the knowledge necessary to try something like this" She screamed at him.

They felt silent then. Hermione taking short, shallow breaths. Harry looking sheepish and Ron annoyed.

"Where are we anyway?" Hermione asked after looking around her, _no need to bit their heads off just now_, she thought.

"Don't know" say Ron imitating her gesture turning his head this way and that.

"Looks like Godric's Hollow" Said Harry who was more acquainted with the village than the other two. "Though it seems we vanished the house with that potion" He said looking at the place where the house of his parents stood with tears in his eyes.

No one said anything else, Harry's tears making Hermione's anger fade away. The three of them were looking at the space where the old house had stood when a female voice spoke from behind.

"Are you three looking for something?" Asked the voice.

The trio turned around at exactly the same time, the image that greeted them was as if it had come from their worst nightmares at least for Harry and Hermione. Their reactions happened all at the same time, Hermione gave a small screamed and covered her mouth with her hands, Harry had his wand out in one swift move and Ron exclaimed "What the hell?" looking at his best friend confused.

The elderly lady that stood in front of them put her hands up as if in surrender and spoke in that way that old people do.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, it wasn't my intention" she had gone quite pale, and her eyes didn't leave Harry's wand for one second.

"Did you hear what she said?" He asked Hermione though his gaze was firmly on the old woman.

"Yes, I did" said Hermione in a low voice moving her hands from her face.

"Ron?" Asked Harry.

"What?"

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Of course I did mate"

'Did you understand what she said"

"Harry what…?"

"Just answered me Ron!"

"Yes, Harry I understood what she said" Ron almost screamed at his friend, then on a lower voice he added "I do speak English"

And that last comment seemed to be what Harry needed to lower his wand and compose himself.

"Ah, sorry about that Mrs.…" Of course he knew the name but he wanted the woman to confirm it herself.

"Bagshot, Bathilda Bagshot." Said the woman fearfully.

"But that's imposs…" Ron's comment was cut short by Hermione stepping on his foot.

"Mrs. Bagshot may I ask you something?" Said Harry pocketing his wand away. Bathilda seemed much more comfortable this way and nodded her head. They walked away from the other two and Ron took the chance to take off his shoe and rub his foot.

"What was that for Hermione?" He asked irritably.

"If you tell me you weren't about to say that it was impossible she's alive then I'll say that I'm sorry" Said Hermione looking over to where Harry was speaking to a very real and very alive Bathilda Bagshot.

"But it is. She is supposed to be dead Hermione, you told me yourself Vol… Voldemort was using her body as a home for his pet." He whispered at her.

"Ron, I have a bad filling about this" She said understanding drawing on her and making the blood in her veins icy cold.

"What are you talking about?" He asked but in that moment Harry turned around and looked at them. _How was it possible for someone to look the happiest the had seemed in their life, but at the same time the most scared as well? _Hermione asked herself.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as soon as his best friend had come near.

"It's…We're…"Harry seemed unable to put two words together to form a coherent idea.

"What?" Asked Ron again.

"I think you need to get in contact with Albus. He'll know what to do to help you" Said Bathilda and went to her house probably to floo Dumbledore.

Ron's eyes went round as plates. Harry looked at his friends with a watery smile on his faces.

"We are dead, aren't we?" Asked an ashen faced Ron "That's why there's all this dead people around, right?

"No, Ron we are not dead" Said Hermione with a pinched expression on her face, she looked very much like Professor McGonagall "We are in the past"

"WHAT?" Screamed Ron.

"In the past Ronald, that's why there are people here alive that by all rights should be dead. That's why Harry's house disappeared, because it hasn't been built yet." Said Hermione in an angry low voice "And I would appreciate it if you stop screaming"

"Bloody Hell" Whispered Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"No way!" Intervened Hermione at once. "There is no way we are staying at Hogwarts, Harry".

After their encounter with Bathilda Bagshot, Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken to the old school for wizards by Albus Dumbledore. Once at the Headmaster's office, they debated whether they would attend the school year while the Headmaster found the way to send them back to their own time. Currently Dumbledore was setting behind his desk, elbows resting in front of him on the top of his desk, fingers intertwined, looking at them over his half-moon spectacles. Harry was pacing up and down in front the desk. Slightly further away, Ron and Hermione sat on the confortable, soft chairs facing the other two.

"But, Hermione. It's 1977" Said Harry putting a hand through his hair in frustration "I could meet them, get to know them"

"Harry, you'll try to change the time line" Said Hermione standing from her chair putting a stop at Harry's pacing. "Do you have any idea what the conse…"

"Come on, Hermione." Said Ron rising from his place as well. "Give him a break, Harry is…"

The three friends spoke over each other trying to make the other understand their point of view. The volume of their discussion rose so high that Professor Dumbledore decided to intervene and waved his wand silencing them in a second. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Dumbledore. Looking sheepish, they settled back down. Once order was restored, the Headmaster addressed the youngsters.

"Now" He said, raising from his chair and walking around his desk. "Let me see if I get this." He stood next to Harry, facing the other two. "Harry, right?" At the black haired boy's nod Dumbledore continued. "You come from the future, twenty years in the future to be exact?" Harry nodded again. "And your being here is an accident" It was a statement, but still he looked for confirmation, it was Ron this time who nodded his head.

"But we must go back, sir." Spoke Hermione before Dumbledore said anything else. She had a feeling, no matter what year Dumbledore seemed to have a soft spot for Harry and she feared he would allow whatever Harry wanted "We can't change the timeline, it is too risky" She said this last while giving Harry a meaningful look.

"Hermione, you don't understand my pa…"

"Harry" This time it was Dumbledore who interrupted the boy.

Green eyes looked pleadingly to the old man. Hermione looked the twinkle in his eyes and her stomach gave a flip. _That's it, _she thought. _Dumbledore is allowing Harry to go to class with James and Lily. _It was so risky, of course he didn't know what the future hold, but he should be wise enough to know it was too dangerous.

"Calm down." He waved his wand and a confortable looking chair appeared out of thin air right behind the young man. Putting his hands on Harry's shoulders, Dumbledore guided him to take a seat. "Now, if you want to stay in the castle for the upcoming school year then you're more than welcome"

"Professor!"

"Hold on, Hermione" The Headmaster raised a wrinkled hand to forestall her complain. "Messing around with time is a serious business, indeed" He turned around to look at Harry again. "I can only deduct from what you've been saying that your parents died some time ago and that they're currently attending Hogwarts."

"No, don't tell me" Dumbledore told Ron, who had opened his mouth, probably to tell the identity of Harry's parents. "Hermione is right, you must be careful about the information you have about the future"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione's smug face and then at each other and rolled their eyes. Hermione could be so annoying when other acknowledged that she was indeed right about something.

"That being said, I have one condition for you to stay at Hogwarts." The Trio's attention turned back to Dumbledore. "You must promise that you won't EVER speak about the future, to anyone." Looking over his half-moon spectacles to the youngsters he added "Not even me"

Harry looked thoughtful. He seemed to be going over his head about this whole business. On the one hand, he really wanted to take the opportunity to safe his parents. On the other, if he didn't abide by Dumbledore's rules, he wouldn't even get to know them, **at all**.

"Alright" Mumbled Harry in the manner of a moody teenager.

Hermione looked in astonishment as Dumbledore smiled at Harry and nodded his head. _He's accepting Harry's word just like that? _It was one thing when Dumbledore allowed Harry free reign at Hogwarts in their time where he knew the green eyed boy since he was a baby, but it was a whole different thing to believe him just like that when Harry was obviously accepting his condition moodily.

"Professor don't you think you should take other measures to make sure he… I mean we, don't speak about the future?" Hermione asked through greeted teeth. This was so irresponsible of the old man to do.

Hermione saw from the corner of her eyes as Harry glared at her and Ron shook his head in support of his best friend. Keeping her gaze fixed in Dumbledore, she saw as his eyes darted to the two boys for a fraction of a second and then back at her

. He didn't miss the look in Harry's eyes. Still he didn't ask for any Wizards Oaths or Unbreakable Vows.

"No, Hermione. I'm sure you will all do the right thing." And just like that they had been accepted in the seventh year class of 1977-1978. _What did Dumbledore think he was playing at, exactly?_

XXXXX

_Wrong, wrong, wrong. _That was her mantra all day long. It was the first of September, students would be arriving today. Harry and his friends had been staying at the castle for a week already, it had been horrible. Hogwarts without students was so different. It was as if the castle was missing its very soul. It still felt powerful and full of magic reverberating from its walls, but it wasn't magical.

Still Hermione felt as if this was the worst idea she had heard in her life. She should know, she had been friends with Ronald Weasley for seven years now. No, no Weasley. He was Ronald Wilkins. _Ha, ridiculous. _After deciding that they would be staying at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had told Harry and Ron to choose new last names, being a pureblood and a half-blood respectively they couldn't use their regular family names. Ron, the prat, chose to use the very same last name he had given Hermione's parents when they had been sent to Australia, not very original. Harry, thinking it would be amusing to go with surnames that started with the first letter of their real last name, went for Porter. _Pff, now that was lack of originality. And Dumbledore ALLOWED IT. _Hermione's blood statues allowed her to keep her last name because Granger wasn't a popular surname among wizards. She had to change something according to Harry and Ron, though.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron had whined "I and Harry changed our last names."

"Harry and I, Ron." She corrected automatically. "I don't have to change anything, how many purebloods or half-bloods Grangers have you met? Or how many Hermiones at that?"

"Exactly" He said with a broad smile as if he was smarter than her. "Anyone that meets you know will wonder about you in the future if they meet another Hermione Granger again and they'll make the connection." He bend down to whisper in her ear. "Many people knew about your use of a time-turner in third year, Sirius and Remus most of all."

Her eyes had gone wide in horror at that. How the hell had she not thought about it? She was supposed to be the brains in that group. Of course her name was too unique to be easily dismissed. So she had decided to be known by her middle name, Jane. Harry and Ron were not happy about it. Ron had actually told her to go by the name of none other than, pay attention, Lavender. Hermione actually waved her wand and Ron's face was full of nasty looking acne for three days until he apologized.

Now she was seating between Harry and Ron at the end of the Gryffindor table. Wearing new school robes that Dumbledore had purchased for them, after he had allowed them to let him pay back for them in the future. Students started filling in, shooting surprised looks at the trio of new students seating together. Not every day you got to see new students at Hogwarts that weren't first years.

Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the table in front of her, so much for wanting to pass unnoticed. Ron seemed to be enjoying the attention as he always did when he got some. Harry was scanning the crowd in a most imprudent way. Anyone could tell he was looking for someone or something.

"Would you be more careful?" She said at the same time she kicked his foot.

"Oh, Her…uh…Jane." He said looking around nervously and robbing on his calf. "That hurt!" He hissed at her.

"Well, anyone could have noticed you're desperate looking for something."

"I have never met them, Her…uh…Jane." He humbled. Hermione's heart went out to him and she threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I know Harry" She said, squeezing lightly on his shoulder. She looked over his head and saw her friend's doppelganger making his way towards their table, holding hands with a red haired beauty. She smiled still looking beyond Harry and whispered. "Just be careful"

Harry turned around and she couldn't see the reaction of her friend at seeing his parents for the first time in his life. Ron would tell her later on that he had never seen Harry so utterly **happy**. It was so simple to take things like family for granted. Turning back to Hermione, she saw silent tears falling from his beautiful green eyes. She panicked; people should not see him crying. This was not good; everyone would ask themselves why the new boy was crying.

"Harry" She hissed "Get a hold on yourself" She waved her wand under the table and silently _evanesco'd_ the tears from his eyes and face. Harry had to blink several times; having your eyes' moisture _evanesco'd_ wasn't a pleasant experience. Lily and the Marauders passed by them, intrigued as everyone else by their presence, but making no comments or remarks.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans and I'm the Hogwarts' Head Girl."

It was later on the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione had already been in class for Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration. As the trio of friends made their way for lunch, Harry's mum walked up to them before they could enter the Great Hall and introduced herself. Not far behind her, came James in a rush to stand next to her, apparently he was a bit protective of his girlfriend. Sirius, Remus and The Rat were standing a couple of feet away from their dark haired leader.

"I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself before now, but I had no idea we would be getting new students." She said apologetically.

"And what are those horrible things we get at the start of term then?" Asked James teasing his girlfriend. "I swear they get smaller every year." He muttered in Harry's hear who grinned at his father broadly.

"Oh, James. You know what I mean." She playfully smacked him on the arm. "We are not used to have new students for any level that's not first year."

"We know." Came Ron's reply.

At this Lily and James looked at Ron strangely. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes and would have loved to smack Ron on the arm just like Lily had done with James, just a lot harder.

"How do you know?" She asked Ron who was supposed to be a new student and not know things like that about Hogwarts.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione with a face that clearly said "_Sorry you guys, HELP ME_". Hermione gave Ron a look of exasperation and went to his rescue, somethings never change.

"Why wouldn't we know it?" As Hermione spoke Lily and James turned their questioning look on her. "It's in _Hogwarts, A History._" Ron and Harry tried hard to conceal their amusement as they saw Lily and James faces, they assumed that was the expression on their faces every time Hermione quoted _Hogwarts, A History. _They obviously had no idea what she was talking about. It actually felt very good for Harry that's his parents, for all that they had good grades at Hogwarts, didn't like books as much as his friend did. That was something else they had in common.

"You've read that?" James asked Ron frowning, assuming that all three of them had done so. He apparently had liked the red haired, but it was enough to have Remus as a friend, he didn't need more bookworms. Ron's face took on an offended look and he was about to replied that "_yeah, maybe I have" _to see what James had to say about it when it was ruined by Harry and Hermione's explosive laughter.

"You…mean…Ron?" Asked Harry between gasp as he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe properly. "You've…got…to be…joking."

"Hey!" Was Ron's angry replay which only served to get the Marauders and Lily laughing as well.

Ron's face and ears were bright red, both Harry and Hermione were holding on to one of his shoulders each. He glared at his friends, though it lacked malice for what Harry and Hermione understood he was slightly embarrassed but let them get away with it because he would get back to them sometime, somehow.

"Actually" Said Hermione when she recovered, sort of. "I'm the one that read _Hogwarts, A History. _I've always found it fascinating."

"So do you mind if I ask how is it that you never came to study at Hogwarts before now?" Asked Sirius as he and the others approached at the burst of laughter from the other two.

"We were home schooled of course." Said Hermione confidently. Dumbledore had come up with a plausible explanation in the event of someone asking where the hell they had come from, which was bound to happen. "Ron's mum taught the three of us."

"Why only his mother?" Asked James. "What about your parents?" He asked Hermione and Harry, though his gaze unfortunately fell on the latest. Harry's eyes filled up with tears that he bravely tried to stop from falling.

"What the h.." James started. Thankfully Lily put a restraining hand on his arm and he quieted down. Ron reached for Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Harry's parents died when he was a baby." Hermione explained throwing a sympathetic look at her friend. The irony was not lost in her that she was telling this to Harry's own parents.

"Oh." Lily covered her mouth with her free hand and looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry to hear that." She said. James patted Harry on the shoulder compassionately.

"And what about you?" Asked Lily wanting to change the subject.

"My parents are Muggles so they couldn't have taught me magic, could they?" Said Hermione with a small smile.

"If they are Muggles, how come you didn't want to come to Hogwarts?" Asked Sirius "Get to know the magical world."

"They didn't feel comfortable sending me away for a whole school year." Explained Hermione keeping an eye on Harry in case he needed to get away for a while. "But I did get to know the Wizarding world. Ron's mum and dad used to take us to Diagon Alley and on families outings."

"Are you alright, Harry?" Asked James interrupting Hermione as Harry didn't seemed to feel better from the previous talk about his parents.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said after clearing his throat. "I just need a bit of air."

Harry walked up to the oak doors of the castle that lead to the grounds. Hermione signal for Ron to follow him, she didn't think he should be completely alone at the moment. Lily and the Marauders offer her to seat with them at Gryffindor table, but she wasn't feeling very cheerful at the moment either, so she put on a fake smile on her face and told them to go ahead because she needed to visit check some books. James and Sirius looked at her as if she had gone mental and entered the Great Hall. Turning away, Hermione made the familiar way from the Entrance Hall to the Hogwarts' library.

As Hermione walked between rows of book shelves, her mind started to wonder. She really didn't want to be in this time, she was scared Harry would decide to break his promise to Dumbledore and just resolve that he wouldn't allow his parents to die. If she was honest to herself, wouldn't she think of saving her own parents as well? Yes, she would. Nevertheless, she couldn't allow Harry, or Ron for that matter, to interfere with the time line. Back in their own time Voldemort had been vanquished; many Death Eaters had died or were imprisoned. Live was good, amazingly enough the Weasleys hadn't lost any family members, people had reunited with lost friends. Hogwarts faculty was sound and safe; Professor Snape's recovery was really a miracle. If not because Professor McGonagall had rushed to his side after Harry's proclamation that he had been Dumbledore's man, he would have most likely died.

Yes, harry didn't have his parents with him. He had grew up knowing nothing but hatred from his relatives, but he had said himself after all was over LIFE WAS GOOD. Why did this have to hap…

Someone tapped Hermione on her shoulder interrupting her musings. Turning around she saw the person that had interrupted her was scowling down at her. Having been subject to the same look for over six years of magical education she didn't even flinch.

"I know you are new here so we are going to lay some rules. This is my place." A hand signal around for emphasis. "I better not see you eating or drinking in this sacred place." Madame Pince intoned. Turning around she was about to live when she looked back at her over her shoulder. "And be quite."

Hermione looked on as the woman returned to her place behind the reception desk with a small smile on her face. Shaking her head in silent amusement she turned around. As she reached the end of the book shelf, she was about to turn to take the next aisle when she bump into someone knocking down her victim's books in the process.

"I'm so sorry" She said, hurriedly getting on hands and knees and retrieving the books and pieces of parchment scattered around. When everything was recovered, Hermione stood up and offered the objects to its owner.

The boy, who could have been sixteen or seventeen, frowned down on her. He had black, straight hair, his skin was very pale, he had black eyes and his face had a couple of pimples. He took his books from her hands and pushed his way past her.

"You're welcome" Hermione said to the rude boy. She really hated teenagers, which was probably why her grand mum always said she was an old soul in a young body.


End file.
